


Coming Around Again

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mid-Canon, Romance, Time Travel, Trick or Treat: Treat, also post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Things Leela and Fry did together while living their best lives while humanity was paused to a standstill during "Overclockwise."





	Coming Around Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineapplePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/gifts).

> Since you didn't fill out any prompts, I did a little bit of guessing! Hope you don't mind some Fry/Leela!

Fry and Leela had skated across forty frozen lakes and forded thirty swollen rivers by the time they got to do it all over again. It was something else, to try and go back and relive it all.

They each wanted to try something new and different as they made their way to the future.

Fry wanted to take time to play a video game in every single arcade across the galaxy. That took at least a couple of hundred years, according to Leela – or maybe it felt like it.

At Leela’s request, they spent time going to kickboxing arenas. Fry held a pillow for her as she kicked and slammed her way through a series of fights, and Fry held the pillow and watched her with adoration in his eyes. There was something about Leela – well, he didn’t need to say it.

There were things they both liked, naturally. Like eating in the best places together, even though they had to steal their food or make it for themselves. Like walking alone in a park, hand in hand, enchanted with the way the breeze kept blowing through their hair. Falling in love with the sensation of a hand holding a hand, and the grip of fingers just before they let go.

Sleeping out under the sun without worrying about being mugged. Walking across the ocean and feeling the water – cool but impenetrable –under their feet. And knowing the whole time that – unless they chose to fix things – they were going to be stuck in this second, aging as the rest of the world did not.

They would have to catch up with the universe – should the universe choose to stop for them. And if they chose to stop for the universe.

Until then they’d eat ice cream cones and skip rope and see everything the universe had to offer. They’d tell their friends about it later. When everything evened out again.


End file.
